unsolvedmysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Lenny Dirickson
Real Name: Leonard Neal Dirickson Nicknames: Lenny Location: Strong City, Oklahoma Date: March 14, 1998 Bio Occupation: Dairy Farmer Date of Birth: July 25, 1958 Height: 5'10 Weight: 200 lbs. Marital Status: Divorced Characteristics: Caucasian male. Brown eyes, gray hair Case Details: At 9AM on March 14, 1998, Lenny Dirickson and his nineteen-year-old son, Jared, were having breakfast in the kitchen of their Oklahoma farmhouse when a truck pulled up outside. Lenny went outside to investigate. As he spoke with the driver, Jared began to wash the dishes. When Lenny came back into the kitchen, he said that the man wanted to see the studhorse he had for sale. He told Jared that he was going to take the man to Elk City, Oklahoma, then to Mobeetie, Texas, to look at the horses. The two men left and it was the last time Jared saw his father. Years later, police still have no idea what happened to him. They also have no evidence of a crime, as his body has not been found and there is no evidence of a murder. In fact, a waitress at a restaurant a few miles from his farm claims to have seen him with the unidentified man a few hours after he left. The man appeared to be doing most of the talking and there was nothing suspicious about their behavior. However, authorities are uncertain if the sighting is credible, as Lenny was apparently eating breakfast there; his family members claim he would never have done so twice. Police checked the barn where he kept his studhorse, but there was no evidence that he arrived there. Then, six months later, Lenny was seen again in Texas. The Oklahoma State Bureau of Investigation received a call from a man at a bar in Amarillo who claimed that he had sat next to Lenny, talked to him, and realized that he was the missing man. However, when investigators arrived there, the caller was gone, along with the man he claimed to be Lenny. The next day, the bartender was interviewed. She remembered the caller being at the bar and corroborated his story. Authorities investigated the possibility that he had left voluntarily. They found that he had recently suffered through a painful divorce. His dairy business may have also been collapsing, along with the rapidly dropping price of milk. Authorities suspect that he may have since found work on a dairy farm. However, his family does not believe he left because he was so close to them and Jared. He also did not cash his last paycheck or use his credit cards since his disappearance. Authorities still don't know who the mystery man who showed up at the farm was. If he was just there to buy the horse, the question was that how did he know how to get there because Lenny never put out an ad about selling it. To this day, nobody knows what really happened to him, but his family hopes that one day he will be found. Suspects: The unidentified man that left with Lenny is described as a white male who at the time was about 41 years old, 6'2, 210 pounds, had a full reddish-brown beard, wore a baseball cap with the words "No Fear", was right-handed, and smoked Marlboro Light cigarettes. He was driving a white Ford pickup truck with a yellow tag on the front and possibly a New Mexico license plate. He has never been located and is not considered a suspect by police, but they do want to question him. Extra Notes: This case first aired on the October 4, 2001 episode. Results: Unsolved. According to a relative, police do have a suspect in the case; the man knew Lenny, lives in Texas, and has allegedly refused to let investigators search his properties. However, no further information is available on the alleged suspect. Sadly, Lenny's father Donald passed away in 2015 at the age of eighty-eight. In his obituary, Lenny is listed as having pre-deceased him. Links: * Lenny Dirickson on Unsolved.com * Lenny Dirickson on the Charley Project * Lenny Dirickson on the Doe Network * Lenny Dirikson on NamUs * Oklahoma man listed as missing * Authorities report no leads on missing Oklahoma man * Officials still searching for man * Frustration dogs lawmen in hunt for missing men * Disappearance of father haunts family - Strong City man missing since 1998 * Man’s disappearance still baffles family, authorities * The Peculiar Disappearance of Leonard Neal Dirickson * Reddit Discussion of Lenny Dirickson * Donald Dirickson Obituary ---- Category:Oklahoma Category:1998 Category:Disappearances Category:Horse-Related Cases Category:Unsolved